Legend of Zelda: Link's Sacrifice
by Dark Cloud Inc
Summary: Link has finally grown up in the natural way. He has Zelda's heart who in turn has his. Things are peaceful once agian in Hyrule. But peace can never last too long in Link's life for a new evil has befallen Hyrule. Revised chapter one and two. R/R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters nor do I plan to take credit for their making. If you try to sue me it would be a complete waste of your precious game making time because I own close to nothing. I have no money.  
  
I have taken in all the information that I have been given and researched. I plan to re-release this story trying to make it better than it was before. This will be a great feat for me and I hope that I can do what it is I'm trying to accomplish. I hope these corrections and what not will create a better story for those who have read it and those who haven't. For those who have played the game and those who haven't. This is the fic that will set the tome for any and all writing that I will ever do.  
  
I understand that a good majority of people that read my fic will be people that have played the game. Although that may be true I want to try and reach out to you through my work. The ultimate goal, as well as any writer's, is to make it seem as though you are there and you know what is going on as if you have played the game all the way through five minutes ago (OoT and Majora's Mask mainly OoT). And with that knowledge be able to enjoy the fic as much as possible. I also understand that there are those that have played all the games and believe beyond a shadow of a doubt they know how Link would act and say things. That they know Link's personality. I am not one of those people. I like the many perspectives people take of Link and I believe that everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I myself am going to take Link and friends and mix dialogue and instances from modern times with ancient Hyrulean times. Which is what many moviemakers do to their movies in order to appeal to the audience.  
  
To give a very brief biography Link is 17 and is the holder of the Triforce of courage. Zelda is 16 or 17, I'm not all that sure which but would like to go with 16, and the holder of the Triforce of wisdom. Last Ganondorf is in his late twenties early thirties and is the holder of the Triforce of power. The story itself takes place after Majora's Mask and OoT (Ocarina of Time). Link is unable to find Navi and still has the Ocarina of Time. He returns home and then begins his childhood over again. As for the rest of the games that came before OoT and Majora's Mask. But the most important game in the series that contributes to this story is A Link to the Past. But in order for A Link to the Past to fall in place (which is the biggest feat for me to incorporate) I will say that Ganon had been sealed away once before. In the first Sacred Realm and broke out of that one and went to exact his revenge on Hyrule. I'll also say Link's father was the one that did it. And Link was named after his father. As for Zelda her mother died while giving birth to her. And so she was named after her mother.  
  
And so the story opens. Please read and review. This is Tigaris signing out.  
  
Important Info: ====== ( That means an elapse in time such as a flashback. ---- ( That means I'm switching to another side in the story like "meanwhile" in a comic book.------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Sacrifice Chapter 1 The Big Day  
  
Looking up at the wooden wall of his small tree house from his little bed Link smiled to himself contently. He had just finished a new painting and it had dried much faster than he had thought it would. The deep blues and greens accented Zelda's cream colored face and eyes. He laid there with his hands under his head and looking at the beautiful portrait of Zelda that he had hung on his wall next to his closet. He had been dating her for the past six years. And their relationship was as strong as ever. So much so that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought of how this came to be that he was going out with the soon to be queen of Hyrule.  
  
======  
  
Having collected the three spiritual stones, taking the Master Sword from its resting place, and then growing up in the Sacred Realm Link's life was pretty much none of his own. So after the furious battle with Ganon, Ganondorf's true form, And sealing him away into the second Sacred Realm he was sent back to his child hood, seven years away. Zelda thought it only right that such a thing was to be done because she had ruined his life and it was time that he returned to his time. So she played Zelda's Lullaby on the Ocarina of Time and sent him back. No one save Zelda, Link and the sages knew what had happened. As for Ganondorf he was kept in the Sacred Realm unable to go back in time with the rest of Hyrule. Zelda and Impa rode back through the gates of Hyrule and reported that Ganondorf saved them from the man on the black horse but in the process died. Hyrule held a grand celebration to celebrate Zelda's return but the lonely Link was nowhere to be found. He had been led to the edge of Hyrule by Zelda and given the Ocarina of Time. Link was preparing to leave on a quest to find his friend Navi.  
  
When he had returned to his time Navi left him and he was disturbed when he looked in Kokiri Forrest and she wasn't there. On this quest he was ambushed by a Skull Kid and his two fairies and Link's ocarina was stolen. He rushed after him and in doing so he was turned into a Deku cub and thrown into a disastrous time when the land of Termina is about to be destroyed by a falling moon. It was a plot set into play by the lonely Skull Kid Link had taught Saria's song to. The Skull Kid used the Majora's Mask, which he stole from the man from the Happy Mask Shop, to crash the moon into Termina. In order to save Termina Link had to awaken the Four Guardians that were once the Skull Kid's friends. For every boss defeated he got a mask and awakened a Guardian. Link also got masks for the good deeds he performed. One mask of which was the Couple's Mask. It took hard work patience and the belief in the human heart to acquire the mask. He got it after bringing two distraught lovers back together. After awakening the Guardians and playing Call of Order on top of the clock tower the Guardians came and stopped the moon from falling and Link went on to fight the real evil behind the Skull Kid. The mask itself. Link, after hearing the different questions that plagued the very soul of the Skull Kid and giving over all the masks he had earned in his travels he, acquired the mask of Fierce Deity Link for the final battle. The fierce mask transformed Link into a being like he never would have imagined. He acquired a white hair as well as his first blue tunic. His sword had the power to shoot out powerful blades of magic when he focused on the mask of Majora only. But in the end Link finally defeated Majora's evil and he gave the mask back to the Happy Mask man. The Guardians said final words to the Skull Kid before leaving back to their Four Corners of Termina. The Skull Kid was alone again but Link being the friendly person that he is made friends with the kid before leaving. Although Link did not find his friend Navi he made a new friend, saved a land from turmoil, and united two lovers that believed they would never be able to love each other again. He gave courage to a kid, which was once a man, so he could face his fears and go after what he had sent his heart to. Link believed in love.  
  
Afterwards he made his way back to Hyrule for he had grown homesick and he couldn't find his friend Navi. He thought about his adventure in Termina and the lovers he had brought together. And as he thought he could picture Zelda. And the more he tried to put her out of his mind and did other things to try and forget about her she came back strong and more persistent. He finally gave up and gave in to his wants of seeing her. He still had to sneak past the guards in order to get to her. And he had to then find her room but when he finally located her he slightly choked at the sight of her. There she stood, fourteen and beautiful. She was looking out off of her white marble balcony looking over the garden down below. She had on a pink headband and a long sleeved dress. The sleeves were a soft purple and the dress was a light silky pink. Her skin was pink and soft and her hair went down to her soft curved hips. He crept up behind her quietly and as he went to tap her on the shoulder she turned around. They were both startled. Link was probably more startled than Zelda due to him having nothing to say. He fell back and banged his head on her bead post. Zelda giggled a bit before walking over to him and tending to his head. Link closed his eyes focusing on every delicate finger that connected with his skin, that ruffled his hair, that felt his face and cheek.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him the sun behind her shined beautifully giving her a sort of angelic glow.  
  
"Uh. huh." He said with a slight jitter in his voice. She smiled warmly at him. "I came to give this back to you." He said as he handed her the Ocarina of Time. "It belongs to you." Zelda frowned at the sight slightly then closed Link's hand around the instrument with her own.  
  
"I gave this to you, remember? I don't want it back. I'm glad to see you still have it and brought it back, though." She said as she ran her hand through his golden brown hair "And I'm also glad to see you most of all." They locked eyes and Link, taking a bit of courage and faith, leaned forward and kissed her. Although the kiss was brief it was enough to re- spark the flame that once burned deep within him and her. And from that point on they were never apart, or at least no more than a few hours. The only obstacle that worried Zelda was how would, could, she marry him. He wasn't a prince and no one knew him as a hero. But that's not something young lovers really think about that much. They only focus on the now and each other. Zelda offered him a chance to stay with her in the castle, in one of the guest rooms, but being the timid and shy guy that he usually is he simply turned the offer down and went back to his tree house in the Kokiri Forrest. Although there were times when he found himself 'sleeping' over at the castle. But the reason he didn't stay was that he wanted to protect the Kokiri children and the forest was like his home and the kid's were like his family.  
  
Or at least that is what he said to her. He was actually sort of scared. Girlfriends and long term relationships were not something he was really experienced in. But this was something that he wanted to work more than anything and he seriously didn't want her father to get into the way and say that she couldn't see him anymore. Not that he approved of it in the first place.  
  
======  
  
Link had been debating with himself for quite a few months now about asking for Zelda's hand in marriage. His friend, Saria who had been his friend since he arrived in Kokiri Forrest, thought he should, although she allowed her feelings to surface at times. She cared so much for Link and seeing him falling in love with Zelda almost broke her heart due to her being unable to ever marry Link. Link had Biggoron, a giant Goron known in Hyrule for his craftsmanship in weaponry, fashion a ring for Zelda. Though it was hard and painstaking Biggoron did so with remarkable time. Three days can you believe it? The ring had three semi-large triangular diamonds set into gold forming a duplicate of the royal crest; the Triforce three triangles connected forming one triangle. On the inside of the ring, in the band, were their names. He finally decided after what seemed like months to ask her to marry him. He had figured that all she could say was yes or no. Which was the truth.  
  
He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the wooden bed he had occupied his whole life. He definitely needed to get a new bed or he would have to take up Zelda's offer and sleep in one of the many the guestrooms. His legs literally hung over the bed as he slept and it has gotten to the point to where he had to sleep on the floor. He looked at the round wooden table in the middle of the room. On top of it was his blue ocarina that was given to him by Zelda before he went on his quest to find Navi. He stood up and stretched his back before walking over to his new closet. His closet was made of a chestnut brown wood and was given to him by Zelda on his birthday. (Don't even think about asking when that is!) Inside he kept his boots, leggings, all of his many tunics, under shirts, and all his equipment. And also hanging in the back of the closet was the ocarina given to him by Saria and the Fierce Deity mask. He is very organized! He reached in and took out his new light blue tunic. It reminded him of the tunic he wore when he turned into Fierce Deity. Zelda had it made for him for his birthday. She thought it was the cutest thing in the world although Link didn't agree. The memories of being Fierce Deity continuously plague him when he wore the clothes. The experience wasn't one of his favorites and the thought of ever putting the mask back on gave him chills. But he couldn't toss the mask. It held some bond to him and he to it.  
  
He took out the tunic and his boots, leggings and long light blue cap. He then took off his nightshirt showing his very muscular chest and slim but incredibly firm arms. (Ladies please don't drool) He had cuts and scars from the countless dangers he encountered in his adventures on his warm slightly tanned arms, back, and chest. His under garments were green. (His favorite color) He put on his selected clothes and looked back into his wooden closet after combing his short blonde hair. Link didn't return all of the items he got from the temples and dungeons but he did return a good majority. He took out his Longshot. The item he got from the Water Temple. It could be used to retrieve things that were too far away. It was blue and purple with what looked like an arrowhead on the top. In the middle a chain connected to the arrowhead was wrapped around the center and held in place by a small round cage. The handle was triangular with the center wrapped in leather for grip. He next took out his large metal shield that was decorated with a large red bird, wings spread wide, under the Triforce symbol. He chose his shield because it was simply part of him. He would fight a Like Like with his dagger in order to get his shield back. He threw it across his back and then took his fairy bow and put that under his shield along with his quiver. HE slipped his hunting dagger under his belt, tightened his boots and walked out of his house.  
  
He stepped into the warm summer afternoon air. The small nymphs flew about bright and happy. He stood on the wooden porch and looked over the small village inhabited by the Kokiri children. The cut out tree stump houses were old, dead Great Deku Trees that once kept the Kokiri. The children never got older due to the Great Deku Tree's magic. They were like the lost boys of Neverland. They were his friends and basically his relatives. They all wore green tunics and boots. They were there before him and will be there after him.  
  
Link flipped down to the brown trail in front of his house happy as a lark. As he stood up he could see Mido walking by. Mido turned and watched as Link made his way up the trail. Link sighed heavily as Mido stopped and waited for him.  
  
"Hey, Link!" Mido said in a sarcastic cheerful tone.  
  
Link rolled his eyes. Mido was one person who could never be pleased. "Hi Mido."  
  
"Where are you off to all dressed up like that? Are you going to Princess Zelda's house?" He asked his eyes growing wide for added effect.  
  
"Those are my intentions." Link said as he tried to walk around Mido but he got into Link's way once again.  
  
"You're going to ask her to marry you aren't you?" Mido said chuckling pushing his brown hair back. Mido always enjoyed picking on Link it was one of the only things that brought him joy. He'd been doing this ever since Link was a kid with no fairy. That's when he had the most fun but Link's friend Saria was always there to save him. But Mido was nothing but jealous. He had feelings for Saria but she only saw Link. And now Link was bigger and stronger but Mido couldn't possibly compare to him. But he still continued his antagonistic behavior. "That's funny. You really think she'll say yes to you?" Mido continued.  
  
Link smiled and said " You know I really don't know. I know that she likes me but if she loves me or not that's a different question. If she would marry me is a different question."  
  
Link continued his walk to the shop across the small stream. Mido watched him. Link had completely crushed his attempt to make him feel bad.  
  
Link walked in and saw Lori the new shopkeeper behind the counter. He waved at her. She waved back positioning her stepping stool up to the counter and standing on it. She twirled her carrot colored hair around her finger and Link walked up to the counter.  
  
" Your best bouquet please." Link said politely.  
  
"The roses are exceptionally pretty this year." She said as she turned around for a quick second to get the flowers.  
  
Link stood there thinking of what he was going to say to Zelda. He had decided to ask her to marry him when they went on their picnic on the banks of Hyrule's sandy beach behind Hyrule Castle. As they ate he would give her the flowers then he would take her hand and put the ring on her finger. 'Yeah that's the plan' he thought to himself.  
  
"Here you go Link." Lori said as she gave the flowers to him. She finally noticed his apparel. "Where are you going all fancy like? Is today the big day?"  
  
Link gave her a little smiled and laughed slightly. "I hope so!" Link said as he handed her the rupees.  
  
Link walked out of the shop and turned to look at the girl that was always sitting on top the doorway.  
  
"Have you seen Saria?" He asked her.  
  
"No actually I haven't. I didn't see her leave her house so she might be anywhere." She answered with a smile.  
  
Link frowned. He wanted to tell Saria that he was going to ask Zelda to marry him and he wanted her to wish him luck. She was his best friend and his courage when things really made him nervous.  
  
Link walked under the first wooden archway leading out of the Kokiri Forest onto the short. rope and wood bridge connecting Hyrule field to the forest.  
  
"Hi Link." Saria said softly. Link saw her standing in the same place he had seen her all those years ago when he first left Kokiri to meet the princess. She didn't smile but just merely looked at him. She knew as he did that these were words that they speak might be their last.  
  
"Hi Saria." Link said trying to smile. He could see the sadness in her eyes. She had grown quite fond of him over the many years that they had known each other. To Link she was like a sister but to Saria Link was like something that was so close but never in reach. Link was that golden ring she could never reach from the revolving carousel.  
  
"Leaving again? .I knew you would. And I also know you're probably not coming back too." She said as she let an unbidden tear role down her cheek and then wiped it away. "You've grown so much from the boy I once knew."  
  
"Yes I have and I owe a great deal of it to you. You gave me the strength I needed to keep going even though I was down. You were the music I played from my ocarina when I was sad." He said as he knelt down next to her and wiped a tear that rolled down from her eye. "Don't ever think that I'll never be back. I will always be here when you guys need me. When you need me. K?" And with that he kissed her on the cheek and her eyes shot open. That was the first time he had ever kissed her, that he had ever shown more than sisterly affection for her. They met eyes then Link stood back up and walked through the last archway.  
  
-------  
  
Thunder broke the dead silence of the night. A light rain began to tread over the soft earth. A young Elven man rode his black stallion through the quickly growing mud puddles on the forest trail. He could see the breath of his horse as it huffed and puffed along the trail. The stallion's tiredness was evident but it needed to only go a bit farther and it would find refuge.  
  
The horse's hooves made small splashing sounds as it stepped wearily in and out of the puddles. The pitter-patter of the rain on leaves sounded in its ears. The clanking of equipment rang in our traveler's ears as he strained to see into the endless darkness that was Dark World. The rain was falling harder now as the forest began to become less and less dense and he had to put his hand over his eyes to see slightly better than he was before. Lightening struck illuminating the land for a split second and then returning it to the darkness that it was before. He was coming to a clearing and could faintly make out the top of a large tower.  
  
"You see that ol' boy?" the traveler whispered into the horse's ear "We're almost there. Just a bit further, don't die on me now, k." He whispered as he patted the back of the stallion's neck.  
  
======  
  
There was no moon in the desolate land of Dark World. Dark World was a forbidden place and all that lived there were doomed to a life of misery and sorrow. The land was a mucky gray and the sun never shown on the land so it never got any lighter. All that grew were a few vegetables and shrubs and gnarled trees of the sort. Wild animals roamed the land unafraid of men that walked by. Clouds were ever present as well as the rain that let up very seldom. It was, once, a land that belonged to the sages. The Sacred Realm. But Ganon having been sent there for his evil deeds transformed it into a realm of endless darkness and death. This was his kingdom.  
  
======  
  
The man rode his horse up to the drawbridge of the tall and ominous castle and called out through the storm to a watchtower next to the bridge. A brown dog like head slowly poked out of the cut out window and looked down at the man weathering in the storm.  
  
"Who are you to demand entrance into the castle of Koriz?" The moblin bellowed through the storm. Its gruff voice was distinct and clear in the booming thunder.  
  
The traveler looked up at the moblin and raised his right arm slowly. He shook his thick chain linked cape off of his arm and clenched his leather- gloved fist. Slowly at first a very bright white light began to form into and around his fist. It grew bigger and brighter as he held it and he then suddenly absorbed it into his arm making it give off a strong eerie glow.  
  
"Who am I?! I'll show you who I am, you ugly jack-ass!" He yelled into the storm. He opened his fist and fired out the fantastic ball of magic.  
  
The moblin covered its beady eyes with its immensely large arm and turned his face away from the ball of magic. And as the light grew closer all of the features of the dog-like creature could be seen. Its face was bull- dogish and its bottom two canine teeth came out and protruded over its upper lip. The moblin wore a small copper helmet and a pair shoulder pads that had a single spike coming out of the middle. It also wore a spiked collar around its neck. The armor that connected to the collar that went on his back was a hard tan casing as well as the collar and shoulder pads. Its hand guards were a royal purple and the shorts it wore were a gravel gray that was made of steel chains linked together. He was very fearful and his ears laid down close to his head. As the orb neared a two-inch radius the moblin squeezed its eyes shut and clinched its teeth ready for impact. But right before the ball hit the moblin it dispersed into a small infinite amount of little balls of light. The moblin went on itself and felt its own warm piss run down its legs and into its green boots. Scared out of its mind and completely certain of who the character was he shakily pulled a long wooden lever and the drawbridge slowly creaked down.  
  
The rusted chains shed old wore down metal as it let down the short bridge. The horse trotted across shaking down dirt as it did so. The rider directed the horse into the stables. The torches flickered as the wind from the storm rushed in and out of the open stables. He dismounted the horse and as he did so the horse nearly collapsed to the ground puffing. The smell of hay entered its nose beckoning for it to stay and the man took a pitchfork and heaved some over to the horse's mouth. The man walked out of the shelter of the stables and back into the fierceness of the storm towards the castle itself. He went through the large metal and wood front doors and made his way to his chambers.  
  
Inside the safety of his chambers away from the storm the man then took off his wet clothes and equipment and dried off using a towel left for him in his closet. Bruises and scars covered his surprisingly tanned back and chest as well as a jagged scar on his right cheek. He rubbed the towel roughly into his blonde hair trying to dry it the best he could. He then combed it thoroughly and let the only streak of black hair fall across his left eye. He then put on his white baggy pants, under shirt, pitch-black tunic and lastly put on the matching cap. All of which were also in his closet. He then took his sword he had set o the table and reattached it to his belt. He thanked his maids secretly in his mind and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl next to his grand bed and proceeded to the thrown room.  
  
The castle itself was a strange gray color. Or at least the brick was. It was large with three tall pointed towers. It boasted fourteen bedrooms although only seven of them were occupied. It had a training ground and archives. A huge dining room and a courtyard like none in the land. The Seven Priests of the realm enchanted the castle itself. The whole thing once belonged to Ganondorf but he gave it to our friend as a parting gift.  
  
Our friend of which was like a son to him. The man was brought here from Light World as a child and apprentice. And even as a boy he was very intelligent and a quick study. He surpassed even the greatest of swordsmen, archers, and horse riders at the age of fourteen. He was ten when the castle was left to him and Ganondorf left to go to Hyrule. The last time he heard of him was when the Seven Priests told him that Ganondorf was gone from both realms and that a boy named Link had sealed him into a second Sacred Realm. One of which could not be manipulated by Ganondorf and turned into yet another Dark World. The news hit him hard and from then on he vowed that Link would pay.  
  
The man walked up the long blood red carpeted stairs to the throne room. He passed by many candles that illuminated the long stairway. Wax hung from the candleholders lodged into the stone walls due to the millions upon millions of uses. As he got higher the sound of thunder and the flashes of lightening seemed closer. The stained glass windows shined as the light from the candles reflected off them. He walked through the door of the throne room and stood there eating his apple and watching a young chap laying across in the throne talking to himself.  
  
"What how dare you talk to me like that?" said the brown haired teenager sitting in the throne. He had on black armor that was intricately decorated with silver and a cape that fell to the floor and sat there. "Zap! you're dead. Oh you think you can handle me? Chzit! You're dead too. I'm too powerful I know."  
  
The traveler threw the apple at the man in the chair and it ricocheted off his skull and swooped back around for a second hit. The teenager looked around and watched as the apple made its way to him. He quickly ducked and the apple flew by. He then picked up his sword at his feet and unsheathed it ready it cut the apple in half as soon as it came back by.  
  
"Damn Poes. You just don't know when to quit do you?" He said as the apple flew over to the door. He followed it with his eyes and saw the originator of the assault.  
  
"Master Koriz. What are you doing back so early?" he said dropping his sword down to his side.  
  
"You were sitting in my chair, Marth." Koriz said confidently yet sternly as he took out his sword.  
  
There was a sudden sound of metal on metal as Koriz quickly covered the distance between them. He then spun out of the sword lock and stood ready for Marth to attack. Marth gave him a smirk that was a challenge to Koriz.  
  
"You haven't learned your lesson either have you, Koriz?" Marth said as he brought his sword back up.  
  
"I do believe it is tied up. I came back and beat you twice did I not?" Koriz said as he rushed forward.  
  
"That was a fluke, I was holding back. But I'm not going to now. It's time for you to know who the best swordsman is." Marth said as he blocked Koriz's sword and parried so quickly that any normal man would have been instantly killed, being sliced in half from head to toe. But Koriz wasn't any normal person he knew what was coming and jumped back as soon as he attacked.  
  
He then stepped in and slashed down and out Marth dodged and cut sideways trying to cut out Koriz's insides. Koriz flipped over Marth's head and then sidestepped to his side. Marth was unable to see where Koriz had gone and was kicked forward into the throne. Marth did a handstand into the seat and barely dodged the oncoming sword from Koriz. He then pushed himself up and over the armrest to his right and then dashed backward to the far side of the throne room. Koriz smiled and waited for Marth to attack once again. Math then began to glow multicolored and he thrusted his sword forward.  
  
"Time for a little sword dancing." Marth said as he rushed forward.  
  
Koriz dodged the first slash but the next ones were too quick and Koriz nearly lost his head as cuts and slashes came up and around his head and body. Slashes that were so close that if he had moved the wrong way just an inch his name would be shortened to 'iz'. Marth heaved a sigh of disbelief as he saw that Koriz had blocked all the attacks.  
  
"Now how about I show you a real attack." Koriz said as he back flipped twice then ran forward.  
  
He jumped when he got three inches in front of Marth. And as he peaked his jump he slashed downward and Marth blocked the attack with ease.  
  
"Was that it?" Marth said in a cocky tone.  
  
"No I was just setting you up for this!" Koriz said as he fell back down and slashed downward again then up at Marth's head and then before Marth could block that attack Koriz's blade was at Marth's neck ending their little game.  
  
"And now we're eleven to ten in favor of me." Koriz said as he dropped his sword from Marth's neck.  
  
Koriz moved around Marth and went to sit down. The chair he sat down in was decorated with skulls and bones. The arms were blood red and the seat and back were black. The legs and top were golden bones and skulls. The Triforce symbol sat on top of the chair glowing eerily with flames leaping from it.  
  
"My powers were greatly increased when I visited the ancient Seven Priests. But I'm sure you've noticed." Koriz said with a smirk as Marth stood in front of him. "Man they give me the creeps. But that's beside the point my powers were too much for the uprising army and they collapsed under the strain. Which is why I am back so early." Koriz said with a slight grin. He sat with one arm on the armrest and the other with on his knee. He sat forward supporting his weight with the arm on his knee. "What's been going on since I been gone?" Koriz asked Marth who stood there daydreaming. "Marth!"  
  
"Ub.well sir, we've reconstructed two of the crystal temples. The fire and water." Marth said sapping back into reality.  
  
"Ok." Koriz said unfazed.  
  
"Well, we now can send you through a portal to the Light World."  
  
Koriz just sat there with a blank face.  
  
"Don't you get it? There you can release Ganondorf. You know your master?" Marth said trying to make sense to Koriz. "We've already done it with Darongia guardian of the Fire Crystal Temple this morning and the priest said he made over just fine."  
  
"I understand, Marth. I was just messing with you man, goddesses." Koriz said as Marth rolled his eyes. Koriz then gave an evil sadistic smirk. "This is perfect I'll be leaving immediately." He said as he stood up. "Oh, and don't ever let me catch you in my chair again."  
  
------  
  
Link walked out onto the green fields of Hyrule from under the shade of the leafless tree he first met Keapora Gaebora. The green grass rolled with the breeze of the wind as well as the smell of sweet nectar that filled Link's nose. The Hyrulean flowers were beautiful. The warmth of the afternoon sun bathed him. Link closed his eyes and sniffed the clean air. Pictures of him just running across the field as a child flashed in his mind. He then thought of him and Zelda running and then rolling over the grass. She was gorgeous that day and she said I love you for the first time.  
  
He walked over to Epona; his coffee colored pony, and patted her on the head.  
  
"Hey girl. Ready to got see Zelda?" He asked as he rubbed her muzzle. She gave him a loud neigh and Link mounted Epona. As they began to go forward he directed her to the castle. They road to the north and Link looked around at the field. Lon Lon's Ranch was a bit more chipper due to Malon getting a new husband. Link could hear her song as it lingered in the wind sweeping to the far stretches of Hyrule. He looked over at Kakariko Village and noticed the mountain behind it. Death Mountain home to the Gorons and the Fire Temple. As he gazed at it he noticed the top was on fire. He halted Epona and looked harder to see if he was dreaming. It was no optical illusion; the top of Death Mountain had a Ring of Fire around it. That was something he hadn't seen in many years. Seven to be exact. 'Ganon? But how?' he thought to himself in uncertainty. He directed his horse to Kakariko Village and rode like the wind to investigate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Well how was it? I added in quite a few things I know and things were also deleted but it was for the best I believe. Tell me what you think slam or jam, truthfully. And I would really like it if the people that are gonna flame my work would do one of two things 1 not flame at all or 2 give a reason and details on how the problem may improved. Do not, I repeat do not leave me with a flame and no reason or explanation. That is a good way of ticking me off. But it's not like I can do anything to you so it doesn't matter really. I don't even know why I just wrote that. But any who, the next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Hopefully you will read it also. Until next time this is Tigaris over and out. 


End file.
